


felt just like a demon

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through the tour Justin started dreaming again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	felt just like a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to marej's call for an nslash renaissance. Title from Big Sandy &amp; The Fly-Rite Trio. Thanks to Mare.

Halfway through the tour Justin started dreaming again. Not nightmares this time, but regular, everyday kinds of dreams, things that might actually happen. JC and Chris were watching TV on the bus, and Chris kept changing the channel while JC picked a sandwich to crumbs. Justin was telling his mom about soundcheck, and she told him that she loved him and to have a good show. Nothing upsetting. Nothing to worry about at all.

But he couldn't stop dreaming, and that was a problem. He opened the fridge and got the bread out, and JC said, "Make me one too?"

Justin said, "Are you actually gonna eat it this time?" and JC squinted at him. Justin blinked and yawned and blinked again, and Chris leaned over the back of the couch Justin was sprawled on and ruffled his hair.

"You're so cute when you talk in your sleep, duckling," Chris said. Justin flipped him off and got out the peanut butter and the last clean knife.

"Justin," Joey said. "Justin. C'mon, sound check. We gotta go."

"'M comin'," Justin said, struggling up out of the depths of the couch. "Tell C I'll finish his sandwich later." Lance held the quiet room door open and looked at Justin intently as he went by.  
   


"You look really tired," JC said in the parking lot after they split off from Lance and Joey and Steve. "Are you sleeping okay?"

Justin thought about that while he followed JC up the bus steps. "I'm sleeping a lot," he said finally. JC bent down and kissed Chris, who was already sitting on the front couch, and then turned back to Justin.

"Okay, but are you sleeping through? Like, really resting? Or do you keep waking up all the time?"

"I guess I wake up pretty often," Justin said. JC just kept looking at him with round, concerned eyes, till they were all Justin could see. Justin hated seeing JC worry. He thought he should tell JC there was nothing to get upset or worried about.  
   


Justin woke up in his bunk with the smell of coffee drifting back from the kitchen and the sheets warm around his shoulders.

"Justin! Rise and shine!" JC yelled right outside his curtain. "Getcher lazy ass up already, are you gonna fucking sleep all day?"

Justin rubbed his fingertips against the soft cotton weave of his pillowcase. "I'm awake," he said.  
   


"Honey," his mom said, "are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he said. "Really. Soundcheck went fine, everything's fine."

"All right, baby," she said. "I love you. Have a good show."

"Love you too," he said.  
   


He got out the peanut butter and the last clean knife and four slices of bread and laid them all out on the kitchen counter. When he looked up Chris and JC were making out in front of the TV again.

"Do y'all have to do that here?" he said.

JC pulled back and gave him a sleepy smile. "Sorry," JC said. "We'll go in back. C'mon, Chris."

Justin heard them go past the bunks into the back lounge and shut the door. Then there was silence.

He finished making his sandwich alone and reached for the sack of bread to put the other two slices back.

"Justin," Chris said. Justin lifted his head and blinked, and his fingers closed down on nothing. He looked down at the speckled carpet his hands were resting on. Chris sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Justin and leaned back against the wall. His knee was just an inch from Justin's thigh. He turned his head to look at Justin sideways, and Justin felt his face heat up.

"You been having those nightmares again?" Chris said.

"No," Justin said.

"Justin."

Justin looked over at Chris's mouth and saw how easily JC had bent to it. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Just dreams," Justin said. "Not nightmares. Just, like, regular stuff - stuff that happens. Or-" he took a breath - "stuff that could happen."

"Huh," Chris said. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. As long as the really freaky shit isn't back."

"No, no," Justin said. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Okay then," Chris said. He grinned and socked Justin hard in the shoulder before getting to his feet. "Hey Joey, you seen C?" he yelled across the room.  
   


A little while later they were called to soundcheck. It went fine, and the meet'n'greet went fine, and the show was fine too, though all night Justin couldn't quite shake the feeling that JC was waiting for Justin to make him a sandwich.


End file.
